I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for holding animal feeding bowls and, more particularly, to such a device comprising an enclosure in which the food bowls are normally covered until the animal enters the enclosure for feeding.
II. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Previously known animal feeding apparatus often employ a raised shelf to raise the height of the food bowl so that it is conveniently accessible to the animal while standing. It has also been known to provide such feeders with a normally closed cover which opens only when the animal desires to feed. Typically, such devices include a treadle upon which the animal stands in order to open the cover on the food bowls. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,219 to Hellekson and U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,419 to Gillespie. However, such devices are not well adapted for use outdoors for the reason that the food and the animal are not protected from wind, rain or snow when the animal is feeding. Thus, during inclement weather, feeding is uncomfortable. Moreover, such exposure can cause spoilage of materials within the food bowls. In addition, these previously known devices are quite cumbersome and thus not easy to transport from place to place. Furthermore, these devices are not provided with any means for preventing the food from freezing during extremely cold weather. In addition, none of the previously known animal feeding apparatus provides a means for preventing or blocking the animal's access to the food bowls.